Robbins
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona. Callie and Tim are in the Army. Arizona is a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey cheer up" Tim laughs, poking the Latina.

"Robbins I swear I'm going to kill you" A very grumpy Latina scolds.

"You'll love it there" The blond smiles, showing off dimples.

"You're lucky I love you" Callie shoots.

"What, you're not doing this for fun" Tim asks.

"Now why would I do that" Callie ask with a light laugh.

"Because I'm fun" Tim shoots back.

"Give me my bag" Callie says, reaching for the bag the man has.

"I think I'll keep it" Tim laughs, running away from the women.

"Robbins" Callie growls, running after the man.

* * *

"We're here" Callie says, gently nudging the man.

"Urg" The blond growls.

"Robbins, get up" Callie whispers.

"What" The man says, shooting straight up, blue eyes wide.

"Calm down, we're here" Callie says gently, touching his shoulder.

"Oh" Tim sighs, getting up from his seat on the plane.

"So are they meeting us here" Callie asks, getting up too.

"Yeah, they're most likely holding a sign and waiting for me" Tim laughs.

"Great, I get to be introduced as the women on the plane" Callie rolls her eyes, getting her bag from the overhead compartment.

"Cal, they know who you are and they are all excited to meet you. In fact Arizona even has offered to let you take her spare bed so you don't have to sleep on the couch" Tim informs the Latina.

"So I get to share a room with your sister? You sure about that one Robbins" Callie asks with a smirk and raising an eyebrow, heading to the door.

"I might have given off the impression that you're straight" Tim winks.

"Asshole, your cock-blocking me already" Callie whines.

They step out of the plane. Blue eyes scan the crowd, quickly finding the three pairs of blue eyes just like his. A smile crosses the man's face when he see's the home made sign.

"They all have your eyes" Callie laughs, walking toward the group of three.

"It's a family gift" Tim laughs, walking with the Latina.

"I look okay, don't I" Callie asks, looking up to the taller man.

"You look like you're just coming home from the army, we are still in uniform Torres" Tim says truthfully.

"Well thanks" Callie lightly hits the man.

"Tim" A female voice yells as a female flies into his arms.

"Hey Phoenix" Tim says, hugging her back.

"I've missed you" The blonde whispers.

"Hey son" A older man says, placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

The younger blondes pull apart and Tim smiles at his family.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Callie" Tim says, looking at the Latina.

"Pleasure to meet you" The young blonde says, smiling and offering a hand to the women.

"I'm going to guess you're the one I'm sharing a room with" Callie says, shaking the offered hand.

"Yeah, I'm Arizona" She says, flashing dimples.

"This is my mom, Barbara" Tim says, holding out a hand to his mother.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am" Callie says, shaking a hand.

"That means you must be the Colonel" Callie says, smiling at the older man.

The man smiles and shakes her hand, but doesn't say a word.

"We're going to go wait in the car, Arizona stay with them" Barbara says with a smile, hooking her arm in her husbands and walking away.

"That went well, right" Callie asks the man.

"I think it did" Arizona smiles at the women.

"Don't smile at her like that" Tim shoots, lightly hitting his sister.

"Don't hit your sister" Callie scolds, hitting the man.

"Ow" Tim says, rubbing where he was just hit.

"I like her" Arizona says to her brother.

"Brought her just for you" Tim says, walking away.

Arizona's eyes wonder up and down the fit Latina in uniform.

"I could have some real fun" Arizona licks her lips.

"I have the effect on your family" Callie winks, walking away to where the blond man just went.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is my room" Arizona says, gesturing to the room that she's in.

"Is that Cindy Crawford" The following Latina asks.

"Uh yeah" The blonde says, blushing.

"Nice" Callie chuckles, looking at the poster women's body.

"Uh, do you want top or bottom bunk? I usually have the bottom but you can take it if you want" Arizona asks, looking at the women in uniform.

"I like the top. Me and Tim always fight over who gets the top" Callie chuckles, putting her military duffle bag on the top bunk.

"Yeah, I don't really like being up in the air. I despise flying. Tim is the one who would climb into trees and jump, he must have broken his leg at least five times" Arizona smiles.

"I love broken bones, it's my specialty" Callie smiles, climbing up to the top bunk.

"You're a doctor" The blonde asks, her brows furrowing.

"Yeah, I'm the medic in our group. They tend to have one of us here and there. Most of the doctors are at the field hospitals, but I'm one of the lucky ones that get to go out on the front" Callie explains, taking out some clothes from her bag.

"So are you planing on working in a hospital when you come back" The blonde asks.

"Yeah, I heard the Seattle Grace is really good. Maybe MassGen or Saint Ambrose, my friend Addison worked, or works there. I'm not sure anymore" The Latina lists off some hospitals.

"It's Seattle Grace Mercy West now. I kinda work there" The blonde says shyly.

"Oh yeah, Tim said you were a Peds doc I think" Callie says, looking down at the blonde from the top bunk.

"Yeah I'm the Chief of Peds" Arizona smiles.

"That's cool" Callie says, climbing off the bunk.

"Oh Scottsdale you didn't have to give her the top" Tim says, walking into the room.

"I didn't give it, I hate the top" Arizona argues, turning to face her brother.

"Oh yeah, you hate heights" Tim teases.

"I'm fine with heights, I just like the ground better" Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Whatever" Tim laughs.

"So should I change" The Latina asks, as Tim is in regular clothes.

"Yeah, we're going out to eat in a few" The blond answers.

"Okay, I hope it's not too dressy, I don't have any dresses" Callie says, taking off her shirt.

"Woh" Arizona says, turning away.

"Oh sorry" Callie says, pulling the shirt back on, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm so used to being at the base-"

"It's fine Cal" Tim interrupts.

"Yeah, it's fine just... Don't do that again" The blonde says, turning red.

"I'm sorry" The Latina apologizes again.

"It's fine" The shorter women reassures, smiling and showing her dimples.

"Okay" The male says, "I'm going to go and let you get changed."

"I'll come with you, we'll be in the living room" Arizona says.

The blond siblings leave the Latina alone.

"Well make a fool of yourself in front of the hot sister, check" She says, rolling her eyes and changing out of her uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE**_

_Hey guys, this is going to be a hard thing, and it's taken a lot of thought, but I am going to slow down my writing. I will not be rushing to update at a regular time, I will write when I want to and update when I want to. _

_I am very sorry if you don't like it, but that's what I must do for myself. My depression is really bad so I need to step back. I hope you understand._

_Thank you for the support in advance._

* * *

"I got to go to the lady's room" Callie excuses herself with a smile.

"Okay dear" The older blonde women says with a smile.

The small family watches the Latina disappear into the crowd.

"So you like her" The young man asks his sister.

"Yeah I do. Do you" Arizona answers with a raised eyebrow.

"Not allowed to do anything sis, we are in the army" Tim chuckles.

"Well I think she's beautiful" Barbara says with a smile.

"Ah yes, very pretty" The Colonel agrees.

"Get to know her" Tim chuckles.

"When do you go back again" The older blonde asks.

"The third" Tim says, loosing his smile.

"I'm leaving on the first" Arizona informs.

"Oh no, whatever will I do for those two days" Tim asks, rolling his eyes.

"You're really going back on the first? You can't stay for a little while" Barbara asks.

"Mom, this is all of my vacation time" Arizona says.

"I know I just miss you so much" She pouts.

"I know Mom" Arizona sighs.

The Latina finally returns just in time for the food.

* * *

"So You're going back to work soon" The Latina asks from her bunk.

"Yeah, a few days before you go back" The blonde answers.

"Oh, that's cool" Callie says.

"Hey Callie" Arizona says.

"Yeah" Callie raises an eyebrow even though the blonde can't see her.

"Why are you here? I mean, why aren't you at home with your family" Arizona asks, looking at the bed above her head.

"My parents aren't talking to me" Callie says quietly.

"You're in Iraq and they aren't talking to you" She asks, surprise in her voice.

"I uh, I had a fling and I told them about it and they have basically disowned me. My apartment is gone and all my stuff is in storage until I'm done with my next deployment" Callie explains.

"A fling" Arizona asks, knowing there's more to it.

"A relationship. With a women" Callie whispers.

"Oh" Arizona says.

"Yeah" Callie sighs.

"Night Callie" Arizona whispers.

"Night Arizona" Callie whispers, rolling on her side and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Callie" A voice yells over the screams of the Latina.

The Latina shoots up, grabbing the blonde by the throat, cutting off her air supply. The blonde doesn't panic, she can't breathe but she doesn't panic. Brown eyes snap awake, the hand releases the blonde. The blonde runs to the bathroom, gagging and trying to breathe.

"Oh god" Callie whispers, completely awake.

"Cal you okay" Tim yells, running into the room.

The sound of his sister coughing pull him away from the Latina. The Latina quickly gets down from her bunk, how Arizona didn't fall is a mystery to her.

"Zona, are you okay" Tim calls through the closed door.

"Yeah" A raspy voice says.

"Is everybody alright" A women's voice asks from the top floor.

"Yeah, just bad dreams" Tim answers.

The coughing has stopped and a blonde comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh god" Callie whispers, hands covering her own mouth.

Around Arizona's neck is a very defined hand print.

"It's fine Callie" Arizona says.

"She could have killed you" Tim half yells.

"Tim, you did the same thing" Arizona says sternly, glaring at her brother.

"I did that" Callie asks, knowing full well that she did.

"It was an accident" Arizona shrugs.

"I'm going to bed" Tim snaps, walking off.

"Oh god" Callie whispers again, her eyes tracing the outline of her hand.

"It's fine" Arizona reassures, gently touching the Latina's upper arm.

"I could have killed you" Callie whispers, eyes never leaving the newly formed bruise.

"But you didn't" Arizona whispers, ducking her head down to catch the taller women's eyes.

Blue eyes meet brown. Fear, sadness, and understanding pass through them in a unspoken conversation.

"I'm so sorry" Callie whispers, looking down.

"I'm fine" Arizona chuckles.

"Can I touch it" Callie asks, looking up at blue eyes.

The blonde looks up, stretching her neck, "Of course."

A shaking tan hand gently runs over the hand print. Feeling it, taking it in. Stroking lightly, with so much care.

"I'm really sorry" The Latina repeat's, looking into the ocean of blue.

A pale hand grabs the tanned one, stopping it's motions.

"I know" She whispers.

They can both feel the air change. Butterflies are dancing around. Bright blue eyes glance to dark lips. Dark brown eyes turn a shade darker and look at baby pink lips. Breathing slows down. Heartbeats can be felt.

Both lean in, lips so close to touching.

"We should go to bed" The Latina says, taking a step back.

"Yeah, we should" The blonde agrees, trying to hide the disappointment.

"Night" Callie says, all but jumping back into her bed.

Not another word is spoken.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're so okay with this" A blond man whispers, anger in his tone.

"Tim you did the same thing" Arizona scoffs.

"But-"

"No buts, she didn't mean it. She would never hurt me, I know that much" Arizona states.

"Arizona" The man sighs.

"I'm alright. I promise you that I'm okay" Arizona reassures.

"If it happens again" Tim says.

"It won't happen again" A women's voice interrupts.

Both pairs of blue eyes go to the Latina in the doorway, her bag over her arm.

"I'm going to stay at a hotel" She continues, looking down at the ground to not look at the eyes.

"No, Callie. You are going to stay here" Arizona argues, stepping toward the taller women.

"Maybe she should" Tim says quietly.

"Tim" Arizona says, hitting her brother on the shoulder, hard.

"He's right. I could have killed you last night Arizona" Callie agrees, not looking up.

"No, he's wrong. He did the same thing to me when he came back home the first time" Arizona argues.

This new fact causes dark eyes to look up at the man. His jaw clenches as he remembers that night.

"We didn't make him get out" Arizona says gently.

"I am family" Tim mumbles.

"She's family to you" Arizona basically yells.

Her increase in volume causes everybody to finch.

"You brought her home because she doesn't have anywhere to go. Callie, you don't have money to go get a motel room. So you are staying here. Go put those bags back in our room or I will beat you so you can't leave any time soon" Arizona orders, glaring at both people in the room.

"You'll beat me" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'd win because you wouldn't lift a finger" Arizona says, stepping closer to the Latina.

"You wanna bet" Callie challenges, stepping forward too.

"You know she's right Torres" Tim says quietly.

"Shut it Robbins" Callie orders, glaring at the man.

"You wouldn't hurt me" Arizona says, narrowing her eyes at the Latina as she walks even closer.

The two are less than five inches apart. Dark eyes look up and down the shorter women, as if to size her up. The eyes linger at the her chest, then at the sight of long, never ending, perfectly toned legs. Then they stop at pink lips.

Everybody in the room can feel the change in the air.

"I'm going to go" Tim mumbles, feeling the change in the air.

"Would you" Arizona asks, stepping forward so her breasts touch the Latina's.

Callie blinks. Once. Twice. Three times.

"No" She says, but it's so quiet she's not sure if Arizona heard.

"Good" Arizona whispers, a smile now showing.

Arizona takes a step back and giggles at the look the Latina is wearing. Callie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and laughs along with the adorable blonde.

"You're good" Callie chuckles.

"It's a Robbins thing" Arizona smiles her dimpled smile.

"Yeah, I've learned that" Callie sighs.

"Are you going to put your bags back" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

The bags drop to the ground in an instant.

"That okay" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfect" Arizona laughs.

"Good" Callie smiles.

"Hey, how about we go out for a girls night tonight, I am leaving in a week" Arizona asks, tilting her head in her adorable way.

"Sure, when do you want to go out" Callie asks.

"Tomorrow" Arizona says.

"Let's do it. It's a date" Callie says with a smile.

"Okay then, it's a date" Arizona says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh you guys are going to love this one ;)**

* * *

"Tim" Callie yells.

"What Cal" He yells back from his room.

"Get in here, I need help" The Latina yells.

A few minutes pass before the blond walks into the room that the Latina is in.

"Blue or red" Callie asks, holding up two nice tops.

"Just wear your leather jacket" Tim sighs, shaking his head.

"If I do that then I have to wear my green shirt" Callie groans, throwing the shirts back in the bag.

"Calm down Cal, it's just Flagstaff" Tim chuckles, walking over to his friend.

"I know it's just that" Callie mumbles, looking down.

"I know, she has my good looks" Tim says, gently lifting up Callie's chin so she has to meet his eyes.

"I like her" Callie whispers, biting her bottom lip.

Tim chuckles, letting go of Callie's chin.

"Why the hell do you think I got her to come out here" He asks with a smirk.

"What" Callie's brow furrows in confusion.

"I wanted you to meet her Cal" He says slowly, adding a wink at the end.

"You told her I was straight" Callie all but yells, hitting his shoulder.

"Oww" He grabs his shoulder, "I couldn't do it all for you."

"Whatever" The Latina sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Wear the jacket" Tim says, backing away.

"I-"

"Jacket" Tim shouts, turning and running out of the room.

"What was that about" Arizona asks as she walks into the room.

"Nothing" Callie shakes her head.

"So uh, I want to ask you something" The blonde says.

"Okay, go for it" Callie says, looking up at the blonde for the first time.

"Woh" Callie mumbles, looking over the blonde.

"Is this too much" Arizona asks.

Callie lets her eyes take their time looking over the shorter women's body.

"You look amazing" She finally says when her eyes meet blue.

"What are you going to wear" Arizona asks with a smile.

"I uh, Tim told me to wear my jacket" Callie mumbles, looking away.

"Tim does know what girls look good in" Arizona chuckles, walking closer to the Latina.

"What does that mean" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Arizona shakes her head.

"So uh, when do you want me ready" Callie asks, changing the subject.

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you" Arizona chuckles, walking out of the room.

"Okay" Callie sighs.

* * *

"You look amazing" Arizona smiles at her date.

"Not as good as you" Callie blushes, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah right" Arizona chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you don't believe me" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" The blonde pops the end of the word.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, long legs, tan, you are every guy's dream" The Latina lists.

"Too bad I'm not into guys then" Arizona muses, "I think that it would be so boring to only like blue eyed blondes."

"It looks good" Callie chuckles, licking her lips and looking at the shorter women's body.

"I think that Latina and big brown eyes looks better" Arizona says.

Brown eyes tare away from pale skin and to blue eyes. Blush rushes to Callie's cheeks, making then glow a pinkish color, she crosses her arms.

"Thanks" Callie whispers, smiling but looking down.

"Did I mention that you look amazing" Arizona asks.

Callie chuckles, looking back up with a small smile.

"Yeah, you did."

"Callie" Arizona raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Callie raises an eyebrow back.

"When you go back, can you write me" Arizona asks.

Brows furrow in confusion, "Uh, I guess?"

"I just, I know you now... So... I want you to write when you are over there" Arizona explains, looking down.

"Do you like me or something" Callie asks with a chuckle.

"Well..." Blue eyes meet brown, "Yeah."

Stomachs drop at the truth. Dark eyes do the deadly triangle. Right eye, Left eye, lips, right eye, left eye, lips.

Nobody moves. One. Two. Three.

Who knows how long they stayed like that? Who cares?

Arizona reaches out and touches the side of the Latina's face, so gently.

"I really like you" She mumbles, her eyes looking down at lips.

"Good" Callie mumbles, "I can do this then" She adds.

With that Callie leans in.

Soft lips meet for the first time of many. Both sets of eyes, blue and brown alike close.

The kiss is perfect. The type they write about.

Callie moves closer to Arizona, her hands going to the shorter women's shoulders, touching and pulling her closer.

Arizona feels Callie. Her thumb rubbing over Callie's cheek.

It isn't just the meeting of lips. It's a perfect kiss, with the perfect person.

Neither knows who was the first to pull away, and neither cares.

They both open their eyes, gazing into each others.

Foreheads touching...

Brown eyes calm the butterflies in the blonde's stomach.

Blue ones slow the rapid heartbeat of the Latina.

"Woh" Arizona breaks the silence.

"Yeah" Callie agrees.

"Let's go home" Arizona says with a smile.

"Okay" Callie quickly agrees with a smirk.

Callie takes a step back and Arizona takes out her money, leaving it on the bar.

And with that, the date goes home.


	7. Chapter 7

"I like this" Callie growls, her face mere inches away from Arizona's.

"Callie" Arizona moans, her hips lurching into the Latina's.

"Mhm" Callie raises an eyebrow, looking at the shorter women.

"I don't... I mean sometimes I do but... I'm not the type of person who... Look what I'm trying to say it... I just... I don't-"

The blonde's ramble is finally stopped by lips on her own, eyes closing.

A sigh comes from the blonde when the lips pull away.

"I know" Callie whispers, taking another small kiss.

Blue eyes open and look at the Latina.

"You do" Arizona asks.

"Yeah" Callie chuckles, pulling away from the blonde, "No sex on the first date."

"Oh good" Arizona sighs, relieved.

"You're cute" Callie chuckles.

"I thought I was sexy" Arizona raises an eyebrow.

The Latina laughs, a real laugh.

"Is that funny to you" Arizona challenges, stepping closer to the Latina.

"You're so beautiful" Callie smiles, pulling Arizona in for another kiss.

It was just a sweet kiss.

Was.

Arizona is pushed into the wall, tongues battling for control of the other's mouth. Soft moans come from each other's lips when their hips meet.

"Hey guys, oh god" Tim says, shutting the door behind him as he walks back out of the room.

"Well fuck" Callie groans, moving so Arizona isn't pinned to the wall.

"We won't be doing that now" Arizona chuckles.

The comment earns a raised eyebrow.

"Are you done eating her face now Torres" Tim asks from the hallway.

"I wasn't eating her face Robbins" Callie scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Looked that way to me" Tim says, entering the room.

"Shut it" Arizona mumbles, pink blush creeping up her features.

"Torres, you made her blush" Tim says in a joking matter.

"Ha ha, what do you want" Callie asks, looking at the taller man.

"I was going to ask why you cut your date so short, but I guess I don't need to anymore" He shrugs.

"I guess not" Arizona mumbles.

"Torres, can I talk to you for a sec" Tim asks, looking at his best friend.

"No, you stay here and talk to her" Arizona says, glaring at her brother.

"Arizona, it's fine" Callie chuckles, pulling the man out into the hall way.

"I know I said you'd be good together" Tim starts.

"It was just kissing Robbins" Callie interrupts.

"If you sleep with her, you better not give her anything" He whispers.

"I'm not a man Tim, I'm not going to sick it in and shoot it in" Callie explains.

"Eww, that's my sister. Don't even talk like that" Tim gags.

"I know how to be good to her" Callie sighs.

"Wait until your dating before you" He raises an eyebrow to show what he means.

"Whatever Robbins" Callie chuckles, walking back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"You know, my last name is Robbins too" Arizona chuckles, looking the Latina up and down.

"Want to go to bed" Callie asks, as she see's Arizona yawn.

"I want to touch you" Arizona shrugs.

"My god" Callie chuckles, walking over to the short women.

"I'm a sexual person" Arizona smirks, looking up at the Latina.

"I just promised your brother not to sleep with you tonight" Callie chuckles before pressing her lips to the blonde's.

"Even more reason to do it anyways" Arizona giggles.

"Arizona" Callie tilts her head.

"I'm kidding" Arizona smiles.

"I wish I had dimples like you" Callie smiles, her finger running over Arizona's left dimple.

"I wish I wasn't so short" Arizona rolls her eyes, but doesn't lose her smile.

"I got an idea" Callie says, pulling away.

"What is that" Arizona muses, watching the Latina.

"We can sleep together, without sleeping together" She replies, sitting down on Arizona's bunk.

"I could do that" The blonde smirks, walking over and pushing the Latina back on the bed.

"I said without sleeping together" Callie mumbles as Arizona climbs on top of her.

"I know, I like the wall" Arizona says, rolling into the small spot between Callie and the wall.

"Of course you do" Callie rolls her eyes as she rolls on her side to face Arizona.

"I like this" The blonde smiles, turning away from the Latina and to the wall.

"Well then, I'll just go up-"

"Be my big spoon" Arizona interrupts, reaching behind her and grabbing Callie's arm.

"Okay then" Callie chuckles, wrapping an arms around the blonde's waist.

"Night Callie"

"Goodnight Beautiful"


	8. Chapter 8

**Filler Chapter, Sorry but I needed fluff**

* * *

"Oh fuck" Arizona groans as she wakes up.

A low chuckle from right next to her ear causes her to freeze.

"Morning" The voice whispers.

The sound of the voice calms her down again. She knows that voice. She knows the body pressed up to her back.

"Are you okay" Callie asks, placing a soft kiss on Arizona's neck.

"Yeah, it's just it's been forever since I've woken up in someone's arms" Arizona mumbles.

"It feels good to have you in my arms" Callie sighs.

"This feels good" Arizona agree's, her hand running up and down the arm over her hip.

"We better do it every night you're left here with me then" Callie mumbles, kissing Arizona's neck again.

"We better enjoy this while it lasts" Arizona says, her voice a sadder tone.

"We better" Callie agrees, her voice full of emotion.

"Hey gu- I told you not to sleep with her" Tim yells, walking back out of the room.

"Urgh" Arizona whines.

"It's like ten any ways Beautiful" Callie chuckles, slowly getting out of bed.

"No, you're warm" Arizona whines, turning around and pulling Callie back into the bed.

"Woh there tiger" Callie chuckles.

Arizona smiles, showing off her dimples before leaning in and kissing the Latina. A smile has to show on the Latina's face, causing her to break the kiss.

"Torres, get out here" Tim orders, his voice stern, much like of a farther.

"Duty calls" Callie whisper with a smile, getting out of bed and going out to the hallway.

Tim slams the door shut and looks at Callie.

"So" Tim asks, his glare softening.

"So she's fucking perfect" Callie chuckles.

"You know I did mean it when I said not to just... You know" Tim says, a small smile on his lips.

"I know, and I won't" Callie says.

"I know, but that is my lil sis, so if it comes down to it, just know I'm in the army" Tim hardens his glare.

"I am too you idiot" Callie smiles, pulling Tim in for a hug.

"Oh yeah" Tim chuckles, hugging the Latina back.

"I love you Robbins" Callie says into his chest.

"I love you too Torres" Tim says, pulling back.

"You better, you're the reason I didn't get lucky last night" Callie says.

"That's a lie" Tim argues.

"Is it" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Go back in there" Tim tilts his head to the door.

"Gladly" Callie sticks out her tongue and goes back in the room with Arizona.

"So how was he" Arizona asks from her spot on the bed.

"Peachy" Callie chuckles, walking back to the bed.

"Let's do this all week, not leave bed unless we are eating" Arizona says as Callie gets into the bed.

"And to piss" Callie adds, laying on her back.

"And to pee" Arizona agrees, moving so her head is on Callie's chest.

"You're so beautiful" Callie observes, running her fingers over the side of Arizona's face.

"I don't hold a candle to you" Arizona states simply.

"We might need to go you checked out for mental problems" Callie kids with a smile.

"Let's go back to sleep" Arizona says, closing her eyes.

"Whatever" Callie agree's with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arizona" Callie whispers in the darkness.

"Yeah" Arizona responds, noticing the sad tone of Callie's voice.

"We only have two days left together" Callie mumbles into the blonde's back.

"Callie, I thought we weren't going to talk about it" Arizona whispers, turning around to face the Latina.

"I know, I know" Callie sighs, shaking her head.

"But if you want to we can" Arizona says, gently pulling the Latina's face to hers.

The kiss is soft, but both can tell it means more.

"Arizona... I want you. I want you when I get back. I want you to wait for me to come back" Callie whispers, tears in her eyes.

"You're asking me to wait over a year for you, because we've been close for five days" Arizona asks.

"I know, it's stupid" Callie mumbles, looking down again.

Arizona reaches out and lift's Callie's head so their eyes meet. Blue eye's can see fear, caring, and so much more in those brown eyes.

"Of course I'll wait for you" Arizona says with a small smile.

"You will" Callie asks, disbelief in her voice.

"I will honey" Arizona nods.

"Oh gosh" Callie says, a huge smile crossing her face.

"And there's that beautiful smile" Arizona says, leaning in to touch that very smile.

"Thank you" Callie mumbles before kissing back.

"Wait a sec, I'm going to call work and tell them I'm not coming back until Monday so I can see my **girlfriend** for two more days" Arizona says.

"Girlfriend" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be waiting for you to get back for over a year, I think I get the title of girlfriend" Arizona says.

"Okay then, that means we need to tell your parents" Callie says.

"They already know Cal" Arizona giggles.

"They know" Callie asks, mouth open in disbelief.

"Of course they know Cal, they are my parents and we have been going out every night and coming home together with a lot of giggles and my mom asked Tim" Arizona explains.

"Tim" Callie sighs.

"I'll call the hospital in the morning and tell them I'll be late getting home, late by two days" Arizona smiles at the end part.

"Let's stop talking about later, let's talk about how we are dating now" Callie changes the subject.

"Tim will be happy" Arizona chuckles.

"Oh yeah he will" Callie laughs.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go to sleep instead" Arizona asks with a dimpled smile.

"You sleep like your brother, get up late and go to bed early" Callie chuckles.

"I'm resting up for other things" Arizona explains.

"Kiss me goodnight then" Callie orders.

"Gladly" Arizona smiles, leaning in and kissing the Latina beauty.

With that Arizona leans in and wraps her arms around the Latina. Both women fall asleep quickly, both have a hand on the other's hip and their legs wrapped up in each other's. The way girlfriends sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Callie dear, can you come over here" Mrs. Robbins as her daughter's girlfriend.

"Yeah sure" Callie smiles, walking away from her blonde and to the older one.

"Arizona let us talk alone" Barbara says, giving her daughter a smile.

"Yes mother" Arizona nods, walking away, to the kitchen.

"So you and my little Zona, huh" Barbara asks with a smile.

"Yeah, we're getting to know each other better and stuff..." Callie blushes, too shy to continue her sentence.

"Do you get back the same time as Tim" The older one questions.

"Yeah, in a year" Callie sighs.

"Is she going to wait for you?"

"She said she will, so I believe she will" Callie shrugs.

"Are you good" Barbara questions.

"I'm sorry, what" Callie asks, looking into the eye's of the women.

Callie mentally makes note of how Arizona's and Tim's eyes are a different shade of blue than their mother's.

"Are you a good girl? Do you deserve my daughter" The blonde questions, eye's hardening their glare.

"Ma'am, I'm going to be completely open with you. I probably don't deserve your daughter. From what I've seen of her she is just... She's amazing, funny, beautiful, down to Earth and I'm completely comfortable with her. She is a very good women and I am okay. I've been in war. I've taken lives, and I'm sure some of those lives were purer than mine is. I do have a good heart though. I've able to see good in people, as I do in your son. Tim isn't that well liked, he keeps to himself and doesn't talk much until you get to know him. Now I'm rambling about everything and anything because you're looking at me like I'm crazy for telling you the truth, which I am. I'm going to let you talk now."

"I think you'll be good for her" Barbara chuckles, pulling Callie into a hug.

"Are you serious" Callie questions, not hugging back.

"Yes I am honey" The blonde chuckles.

"Okay" Callie nods, hugging the short women back.

"Okay so now I have a gift for you" Barbara says as she pulls away.

"I don't need a gift Mrs. Robbins" Callie says, shaking her head.

"It's for you and Zona" Barbara whispers, handing Callie hotel tickets.

"Woh" Callie gasps, looking down at them.

"It's only one night, but it's your last night here and I know you want some real alone time, so you can go over there and..." Barbara blushes, looking away.

"Oh gosh, we haven't... If you think we have-"

"Oh not what I'm saying dear, I'm just saying, a year is a long time" She sighs, thinking back to the time she had to wait for her husband to come back home.

"I know, I'm planing on writing to her as much as I can" Callie assures.

"I hope so, and call when you can" The blonde adds.

"I will, every chance I get I will take to get in contact with her" Callie smiles.

"Go back in there with her" Barbara orders with a smile.

"Thanks" Callie says, quickly disappearing out of the room.

* * *

**1st of March**

"Hey Karev" Arizona says to her phone.

"Hey boss, when will you get back" He asks from his line.

"That's what I'm calling about. I need you to cover for me, say I'm sick or something, I have to stay here until the third" Arizona explains.

"Why are you waiting an extra two days" Alex asks.

"I want to spend the rest of the time my girlfriend is here with her before she goes back" The blonde sighs.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you" Arizona asks, her tone daring him to question.

"Yeah I just, I didn't know you were like that" Alex says, shrugging even though nobody can see him.

"So we good for the third then" Arizona asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I got it boss" Alex says quickly.

"Bye" Arizona says before she hangs up.

Right on time a beautiful Latina walks into the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey beautiful" Arizona says, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, so I have something for you" Callie says, handing Arizona the tickets.

Arizona looks down at them, then realizes what that means.

"Did you buy these" She questions.

"No, your parents did. Barbara said it was so we could have alone time" Callie explains.

"Really" Arizona asks, raising eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah" Callie chuckles, pulling the blonde closer.

"We better rest up for the alone time then" Arizona smiles, looking up at the Latina.

"We better" Callie agree's, leaning down and kissing the blonde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so short... I just can't write good smut... I wrote like six different times, but they just... Didn't work, so here's what you get. Sorry...**

* * *

"This is nice" Arizona giggles, jumping face down onto the bed.

"You're adorable" Callie chuckles, putting her bags down at the door.

"Shut the door" Arizona says, sitting up to look at the Latina.

"As you wish" Callie complies, shutting the door and walking over to the bed.

"I think we've been resting for something" Arizona mumbles with a sly smile as she pulls Callie closer so she's standing in between her legs.

"You think you're getting lucky huh" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I am baby" Arizona winks, gently running her hand over the Latina's ass.

Callie chuckles, leaning down, her lips grazing the pinks one's of the blonde.

"Hey" Arizona whines as Callie pulls away.

"You have to feed me first, and maybe get me a bit drunk" Callie chuckles, walking away from the blonde.

"Oh, now you're going to be like that when you were the one that didn't want to stop and eat on the way here" Arizona complains.

"Yup, do you think they deliver pizza up here" Callie asks, opening up the small phone book on the table.

"Pizza" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm, pizza in bed" Callie says, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Weirdo" Arizona mumbles, getting up and walking over to the Latina.

"We don't have pizza over there" Callie defends, taking out a phone and dialing the number.

"You also don't have me over there" Arizona mumbles, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... But this is only being delivered until ten, I have all night for you" Callie says.

"Hurry up and get your goddamn pizza women" Arizona sighs, walking back to the bed.

"Hello, yes, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza... Room 502... Thanks" Callie finally hangs up with a smile to the blonde.

"What" Arizona asks with a smile.

"It's free" Callie laughs, walking over to the women.

"You're the cute one" Arizona says, pulling Callie in for a light kiss.

"I am not cute" Callie growls, kissing her with more force and moving forward.

"Oh" Arizona moans with she is pushed down on the bed.

"Let's see who comes first, you or the pizza man" Callie growls, ripping off Arizona's pants.

The sound of knocking ends the conversation. Callie gives Arizona a wink before going to the door. Sure enough it's the pizza man.

"That was fast" Callie says to the young man.

"I'm the fastest one there is" He smiles, handing Callie the pizza, "Have a good night ma'am."

Callie smiles and sets the pizza down on the table.

"Pizza is better cold anyways" She shrugs, walking back over to the blonde.

Arizona reaches up and pulls the Latina on top of her, lips meeting and telling each other what words can't.

* * *

"You're right, it is better cold" Arizona laughs, taking another bite of the cold pizza.

"It's better naked and after you've already eaten" Callie winks.

"This is perfect" Arizona says, her smile fading as the truth comes back to her.

"Put the pizza on the nightstand" Callie orders, not moving.

Arizona sighs sadly, but does as the Latina ordered. Callie then pulls the smaller blonde into her arms, gently kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to miss this the most" Callie whispers, her voice breaking.

"Oh honey, don't cry" Arizona says, wiping away a fresh tear from the Latina's cheek.

"I feel like I just found you and now I'm losing you" Callie says, looking down into blue eyes.

"But you've made me yours. This" She gestures to how they are intertwined, "This is us. I'm not leaving us. You're not leaving us. We are just having some different types of us before we can have this us again. We are still going strong."

"My god, we've only been together for a few days and I'm leaving for a year" Callie chuckles in sadness.

"Let's go to sleep Callie" Arizona whispers.

"Call me Calliope" Callie mutters.

"Your name is Calliope" Arizona asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty stupid, right" Callie shrugs.

"It's beautiful, like you" Arizona answers truthfully.

Blush creeps across the Latina's face as lips press to her forehead, making her feel safe. So they both fall asleep, intertwined and naked. Enjoying their last night together for a year or more...


	12. Chapter 12

**SMUT SMUT SMUT!**

**This is nothing but smut, so you can skip it if it isn't what you like...**

**A fan sent me a request to put smut in the story, because I kinda jumped over it, so this is it. I hope it's okay.**

* * *

A pair of eyes as dark as the Earth after a long night's rain awaken from the thunder outside. The lack of light tells her that it is still night outside. A lamp from outside the window creates an eerie glow in the room. The eye's look at the beauty asleep less than two inches away. Blonde hair cascading down bare shoulders, framing what Callie believes is the most beautiful face ever. The Latina doesn't move for a while.

She closes her eyes and breathes in the scent of the blonde, memorizing it. The dark eyes open again and watch the blonde. Her pink lips are slightly parted and her hot breath lands on Callie's collarbone since her head is at a angle downwards. Soon enough Callie can't take it. She gently tilts the blondes head back upwards, getting a better view of the relaxed face of the blonde.

Ever so slowly she reaches out a hand and gently runs a finger over the blonde's cheek. Callie smiles when she notices how soft her skin is, how delicate the blonde is under her finger. The closed eyes flickered, then open to meet the brown ones.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Callie whispers, annoyed that she has awaken this beautiful goddess.

"Now I get to see you again, I missed you" Arizona whispers back, ending the space between them.

As with every kiss so far, sparks flew and heart rates quicken. Callie is the first to pull away with a huge smile across her face.

"You missed me huh" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I did" Arizona nods with a smile of her own.

"I was here the whole time" Callie whispers.

"I know, but I didn't get to see you're beautiful face" Arizona argues.

"You're adorable" Callie chuckles.

"Adorable enough to go another round" The blonde asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serous? You didn't get enough yet" Callie asks, surprised at the blonde's attitude.

"Um" Blue eye's look to the ceiling, "Nope."

Popping the end of the sentence and rolling on top of the bigger women, one of the blonde's thighs slip in between the Latina's leg. The pressure on her center causes a deep moan from somewhere deep inside the Latina.

"You're going to kill me Arizona" Callie whispers, her voice dripping with sex.

"Are you asking me to stop" Arizona asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Browns eyes snap wide open at that sentence.

"No way" Callie says, completely serous.

Arizona smiles at the Latina before leaning down to capture her plump lips. Callie pushes her tongue into Arizona's mouth, tasting the blonde's tongue. Arizona runs a hand down Callie's body and to her center.

"Oh fuck" Callie moans as a finger slides over her clit.

Arizona moves her leg so she is straddling the Latina.

"Oh, you're already wet for me" Arizona whispers in Callie's ear.

"J-Just for you" Callie mumbles, reaching out and pulling the blonde's lips to hers.

Their lips meet, tongues battle of dominance. A single finger slowly slides inside the Latina, just to be quickly pulled out.

"Just fuck me" Callie orders against pink lips.

Arizona chuckles, pushing a second finger into the Latina. The blonde pulls away and looks at the women under her, coming completely undone. The blonde builds up the pace, placing kisses and light bites on the Latina's neck.

"I'm so close" Callie announces to the blonde.

The blonde pulls her fingers out.

"Hey" Callie whines.

Pink lips make a trail down to the Latina's sex. Callie's eyes roll back in her head as a tongue flicks the clit. Arizona then enters the Latina again, earning a deep moan. It doesn't take long for the Latina to be on the edge.

Callie reaches out, grabbing the blonde's free hand. Arizona looks up at the Latina, completely undone a blonde's tongue and fingers. They intertwine their hands, giving them both another connection point.

Within five minutes the Latina is moaning and cumming in Arizona's mouth. While Callie is on cloud nine Arizona takes out her finger and licks all the newly produced juice from the Latina's depths.

"Come up here" Callie orders, reaching down and pulling the blonde back up to her.

"You taste good" Arizona argues, but lets herself get pulled up.

"I bet you taste better" Callie growls, flipping them so she's on top.

"Calliope, it's four o'clock in the morning" Arizona states, looking at the clock.

"Plane isn't until ten darling" Callie husks, kissing right under the blonde's left ear.


	13. Chapter 13

**Why do you want me to hurt Callie and/or Arizona? Who said anybody was getting hurt? **

**My god people! I don't want to hurt them! I don't know what is going on in your heads. Geez :P**

"Baby, we have to get going" Callie whispers to the blonde in her arms.

"I know" Arizona mumbles, digging her head deeper into the Laina's chest.

"Come on honey" Callie whispers, shifting a bit.

"I don't want you to leave" Arizona mumbles, not looking up.

"I know baby, but I have to" Callie whispers, tilting Arizona's head back up.

"I'm going to miss you" Arizona whispers, looking down, looking anywhere but the dark eyes watching her.

"Look at me" Callie orders, sitting up.

"I don't want to" Arizona says, her voice showing her emotion.

"Look at me honey" Callie tries again.

Blue eyes meet brown. Just looking into the dark eyes causes something to snap deep in the blonde. She can feel pain in her chest, like her heart just broke. Tear's fall down her cheeks.

"I'm coming back Zona, I'm coming back" Callie sooths, pulling the blonde closer.

"Wh-What if you get hurt" The blonde chokes out.

"I'm not going to, I promise I'll do everything I can to be safe" Callie pushes some hair out of Arizona's face.

"I think I love you" Arizona whispers, looking up with tear filled eyes.

"Tell me that again when I come back home" Callie smiles, kissing her forehead.

"Okay" Arizona takes a deep breath, biting on her lower lip.

"Don't do that, you'll make it bleed again" Callie scolds the blonde.

"Sorry" Arizona mumbles.

"I'm sorry that I gave it to you" Callie chuckles.

"It's just a busted lip Calliope, I am fine with it" Arizona smiles weakly.

"There's the beautiful smile I love so much. It is kinda your fault you got that lip though. You are those amazing fingers of yours" Callie raises an eyebrow and smirks at the now blushing blonde.

"Shut up, Tim doesn't need to know how I got it" She lightly hits the Latina with a small laugh.

"Let's go" Callie says, rolling out of the bed.

"Urg" The blonde groans, but follows her lead, getting out of bed.

* * *

"Bye Callie, it was so nice to meet you" Barbara says, pulling the taller women into a hug.

"I plan on seeing you again when I come back" Callie smiles, hugging the older women back.

"I'd like that" The blonde mumbles, pulling away.

Callie looks to the man at the blonde's side, standing tall, a real military man. Callie holds out a hand to shake hands.

Daniel Robbins is not a man who likes a lot of people. In fact he gives everybody a cold shoulder, but this Latina, her joy and happiness, even after being over there for god knows how long, has gotten to him.

Callie is surprised when the man bypasses her hand and pulls her in for a hug. It's the hug that only a father can give. A tear slips from dark eyes as she recalls her own father, how she misses him.

They pull away and Callie quickly wipes away her single tear.

"Keep your spirit Torres" He nods once, then stands tall again, looking like nothing ever happened.

Callie looks over at Tim and Arizona, saying goodbye again. Tim whispers in Arizona's ear before pulling away and giving her a sad smile.

"Guys, can you give us a minute" Arizona asks her family, her blue eyes pleading.

"I'll go to the gate, Mom, Dad, I'll see you when I get back" Tim says, pulling them in for a hug.

"We love you" Barbara says, wiping away a tear.

"Only another year to go" Tim laughs, kissing his mother's cheek.

The older couple drifts away from younger one. Tim walks away to get on the plane.

Callie looks down at the shorter women. Arizona looks up and into dark eyes.

"I'm going to miss you" Arizona whispers.

"I'll miss you too, but now you get to go back and save lives again. This time next year I'll be coming out there to you. Make sure to take care of your lip, I'm still sorry about it" Callie chuckles at the lip.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that. You bit me so hard you busted my lip" Arizona chuckles.

"You're the one who kept kissing me" Callie chuckles.

"Yeah..." Arizona sighs, time's running out.

Callie sighs too.

"I am going to kiss you for the last time. Long and hard. I'm going to think of you every single night before I go to bed. I'm going to wish you were in my arms. I am going to miss you. I am going to write you letters and call every chance I get. Then I will come home to you as soon as I can. Okay" Callie asks, looking down into bright blue eyes.

"It's perfect Calliope" Arizona whispers, tears in her eyes.

Callie leans down and presses her lips to pink ones. No tongue. No smacking of lips. It's a connection. Two lives into one moment. They don't pull apart for a good minute, trying to memorize how their lips feel together. Foreheads rest together.

"I'll be back in a year" Callie whispers, her voice ghostly before she turns and walks away.

The blonde takes a deep breath and watches the Latina walk away.

"Calliope! Wait!" Arizona yells, running after the Latina.

Callie spins around just in time for her lips to meet the blonde's. Both can feel eyes on them, but neither care. Tongues gently touch, tasting for a last time. Callie reaches up and twirls a curl in the blonde locks before pulling away.

"Okay, now go fight for our country" Arizona smiles sadly, stepping away from the blonde.

Callie had tears in her eyes so she nods before turning. She is at the gates when she looks back, she see's the blonde. Raising one hand she waves, earning a wave from the blonde too.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note From BigG**_

**_So, from now on you get the dates of when things happen, watch carefully and you will be able to figure out how long she has been gone. How close she is to coming home. You all keep talking about how I'm going to kill someone, I have never said I was going to kill someone. I'm not saying I'm not going to some point in the story, but not in the foreseeable future. I do have the next 3 chapters written, but I'll let you in on a secret. I only update after I got a certain amount of reviews. So, if you like the story, and you want an update, reviews make me hurry. Just in case you wanted to know. ;P_**

**June 5th**

_Dear Arizona_  
_I really miss you... It's hard to sleep without your hair in my face and you in my arms. I know it sounds kinda weird but I missed this place. I mean, I've misses protecting people. Last night we were in the streets, you know just looking around when we heard a women screaming. We were able to get to her and save her from being raped. Tim took that guy down. I'm glad he likes us together because if he didn't I don't think I could take him. Oh and I hope your okay that I talked to the only other women over here about our last night. It was perfect Arizona. I plan on doing so much more to you when I get back. Sorry if it wasn't as good for you as it was for me. I hadn't had sex in... God I don't even know.. I had been over here for a year... My ex left about six months ago. We hadn't since the last time I got back. So it was close to two years. You never told me what you think of my tattoo. I'm keeping an eye on Tim. Him and the girl I was talking about, Teddy, really like each other. My hope is they pull their heads out of their ass and confess it. Both are blonde and she has these green eyes that are like so sexy. Well nothing like yours are, but still nice. I really am not good at this writing thing..._

_Hey baby..._

_Can I get a picture of you? I mean Tim has one of all of your family with him all the time and I'd like to have one of you... To remind me of what I'm coming home to. I mean I'm never going to forget but... I'd like to be able to see your face without your brother's right next to you. I mean he's cute, but your adorable. Did I say I miss you? I'm making Tim write to you too. I don't think he likes me for it. He's kinda mad at me because he overheard me talking to Teddy about our last night. She was the first to notice the hickey on my neck. So odd that Tim didn't, maybe he just doesn't want to think about it. Who cares. I'm so ready to come home to your arms though. That's bad. It hasn't even been a week. In about a month, the 27th, we are going to be able to web call or just call somebody. I'd like to call you. Then I'd get to see you. Woh. This letter is really long. I'll stop here. I miss you._

_Callie._

* * *

The Latina sighs and puts her pencil down. She looks around the small bedroom that she is in.

"Got any mail" A young man asks, peering into the room.

"Perfect timing George" Callie smiles at the man, handing him the newly made smile.

"So you finally got someone back home" He asks while pulling it with the other.

"Yeah. I really like her" Callie nods.

"I hope so. She's waiting for a long time for you."

With that the man is gone again. Leaving the Latina alone, wishing for a certain blonde.

* * *

**June 10th**

"What do you got there Blondie" The most well known male voice asks.

"None of your business Sloan" Arizona snaps but not looking up from her paper.

"What did you do to your lip anyways Blondie, that doesn't look that good" He says, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Nothing" Arizona mumbles, but the blush on her cheeks gives her away.

"Sex injury, hot Blondie" He chuckles.

"Beat it Sloan" Arizona mumbles, but smiles down at her paper.

"Who is she? I want to meet her" He says.

"Wait til next year Sloan" Arizona rolls her eyes.

"I'll figure out who she is Blondie. You can't keep it from this hospital for long" He says, walking out of the room.

"Whatever you say Sloan" She shakes her head.

"Boss, Hayley's ready for you" Alex Karev says as he walks in.

"Good" Arizona jumps up with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**June 11th**

_Hey Baby,_

_I loved the letter. I haven't gotten one from Tim yet, but I'm sure you'll get him on it. The tattoo was beautiful. I want to spend more time to get to look at it though. It's kinda hard to get a good look at it when you're eating me out, or vice-versa. My lip is doing pretty good, almost gone. And don't ever say sorry about the sex. That sex was some of the best of my lip. That means a lot, I've had a lot, I mean, not too much, but some, a little bit, uh... I have had some very good sex in my day. I'll leave it at that. I missed it out here at the hospital. It was nice to just have time off, but I'm happy I'm back. Today my best doctor, Karev, make a bold move. He told me I was wrong. Flat off. It was perfect. This poor girl, Hayley, was told she had paranoid schizophrenia but she knew she wasn't crazy. She kept telling us, but you know as doctors we can't always believe the patient, but Alex (Karev) found out that she has Superior Canal Dehiscence Syndrome, super hard to get. It was perfect to see him figure it out. Then when she woke up and we told her she wasn't crazy. That's what I'm here for. To fix people, to give them another chance at life._

_It's so hard to sleep in my huge bed all alone. I got so used to sharing that twin size bed with you. I tend to sleep on the couch now because it feels safer, or I just stay in the on-call rooms. When you get here I have got to take you into one of these rooms and get back at all these nasty people. ;)_

_I'm up for you calling me whenever you can baby. I would love to hear your voice. God I need to hear your voice again. I miss everything about you. I put a picture in here, so I better get a picture back ASAP! I need one of you just as much as you need one of me Calliope. I'm fine with you talking to the girl there, what did you say her name was? Teddy? Isn't that a odd name? Anyways, it's all good. I don't really have any good friends over here yet. I mean I have Karev, but he's not a girl. He's a man. Oh and Mark likes to hit on me, even though he knows I'm gay. I guess he's okay. He got me laid a few times. Wait, should I be telling you about that? I don't really know what's off limits. Everything just seems so open and free. I love our relationship. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again though._

_With love,_

_Arizona_

* * *

Arizona smiles to herself as she fold the piece of paper up.

"Hey Arizona, you free tonight? I need to drink and I need a place to stay. Your place is just around the corner right" Addison Montgomery asks, walking in on the blonde.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" The blonde mumbles, smiling to herself and looking at the envelope she is signing.

"Who are you writing to" The redhead asks.

"My girlfriend" The words roll right out of her mouth, it's natural.

"You got a girl" Addison asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Calliope Torres" Arizona smiles up at the redhead.

"Callie? Callie Torres? Are you for real? Isn't she in the army" Addison asks, jaw dropping.

"You know her" Arizona asks, looking up confused.

"She was my best friend before she ran off. That bitch Erica. Grr, still gets me to this day. Cal am I grew up together. She's the best. When does she come home?"

"Next year" Arizona sighs.

"Oh, sorry" Addison mumbles.

"It's fine, I need to go send this, so I'll be at Joe's later tonight, okay" She asks.

"Yeah, see you later"


	16. Chapter 16

**Message from BigG**

So this is the last one I have already done, so you're going to have to have longer waiting time. Math is getting really hard right now. My depression is coming back full force. If I don't update for a while I have not abandoned this story. (I do tend to do that a lot though...)

Thank you for all the feedback. I loved it! Now, on with the story...

**June 17th**

Callie wakes up with a smile on her face, well, not really. She is awaken by being hit over and over with a piece of mail.

"You got mail" Tim chants with a light laugh here and there.

"I got it" Callie yells, grabbing it in anger.

"There's my sleeping beauty" Tim laughs.

Callie lets out a groan before sitting up.

"So sexy Cal" Teddy observes from her spot at the table.

"Shove it" Callie groans, opening the letter.

"Don't rip it Cal, it might be something really good" Tim jokes.

At that exact moment a picture falls out of the envelope.

"Oh mine" Teddy says, diving to the floor to get it before anybody else.

"That's mine" Callie whines, reaching out for the blonde.

Teddy easily slides away from the Latina, looking at the picture.

"Oh who's this" She asks, raising an eyebrow, "Is it?"

"Who else would it be" Callie smiles, looking down at the blonde's hand writing.

"Eww, sister love" Tim pretends to gag.

"I think they're cute" Teddy argues, holding up the picture and comparing it to her best friend.

"Thanks" Callie mumbles, completely into the words on the letter.

"We've lost her Teds" Tim chuckles.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes run in the family" Teddy asks.

"Yes" Callie answers for Tim.

"Cute" Teddy smiles, looking down at Arizona once more before handing it to Tim.

"Cal"

No response.

"Cal" He tries again.

Nothing.

"Callie" Tim yells.

The Latina jumps, wide eyed she looks at the man.

"What the hell" She asks.

"Here" He says with a smile, holding out the picture of his sister.

"Thanks" She smiles, taking it with a smile, looking at the face of her girlfriend.

"Let's go, she's going to write now" Tim rolls his eyes.

"Thanks guys" Callie scoffs at her friends.

* * *

_Dear Arizona,_

_I loved hearing about your day. It was the first thing I did today. Tim woke me up by hitting me with it._

_I am okay with you talking about the past. As long as people know you're mine now, I'm just fine with it baby._

_I loved the picture. I don't have any way to take one over here, and I don't keep pictures of me around, but if you want to see me look me up. Just look up Callie Torres. I'm asking you not to ask why I'm on the internet. To not ask anybody about my past. I know if you look me up some things will pop up, but please don't act any different. _

_Anyways Teddy said that we are cute together. I mean, I know we look good together, but it feels good to hear it from a friend. I think you'd love Teddy. She's a lot like you. Blonde. Skinny. Fun. She's perfect for Tim. I think they would make such good babies. They need to get together. _

_I really don't have much to talk about honey. I miss you. I wish you could send me something that smelled like you. I miss falling asleep with your cute scent all around us. I know this might sound weird, but maybe not since you're a doctor too, but after you would fall asleep I would run my hand up and down your back and feel your spine. Did you know that it's perfect? _

_I miss your smile. I'm so glad that now I have a picture of your smile to keep me going. Tomorrow we are going back out on the town. I'm going to be staying close to Tim. Not taking any risks this time. I have a place to come back to. _

_So it's almost our one month Baby, you want anything? I'll get it for you when I get back home. _

_With love,_

_Calliope_


	17. Chapter 17

**June 21st**

"Where's the mail" Arizona asks, looking around the small room.

"Cool it Blondie" Mark laughs at the blonde.

"I should have mail today. I like my mail" Arizona glares at the man.

"Cool it Blondie. Who writes you anyways" He asks.

"My girlfriend" Arizona can't help her smile.

"Damn it, that means you won't be helping me anymore" Mark sighs.

"Sloan, I haven't helped you in a while. It's bed to do that anyways" Arizona rolls her eyes, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"They had a choice, man, woman, or none. We made a good team Robbins" He chuckles.

"More like you hit on them until they decided they wanted to try it with a women" Arizona chuckles.

"Got you laid" Mark rolls his eyes.

"It's a letter from her" Addison squeals as she runs in.

"What the hell" Mark asks.

"She's dating Callie" Addison says, handing the letter to Arizona.

"Wait, you know Calliope too" The blonde asks, looking up at the taller man.

"Cal? Hell yeah. We grew up together! Her parents like took me in, she's like a sister to me" Mark smiles as he thinks of his childhood friend.

"I'm surrounded by people that know more about her than I do" Arizona sighs, sitting down on the couch.

"She has quite a past Arizona" Addison chuckles, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Whatever, shut up so I can read" She orders, opening the letter.

* * *

"Do you have any boxes that can be shipped overseas" Arizona asks looking around the room at her co-workers.

"Uh, sure boss, but why" Alex asks, standing up.

"I need to send something to my girlfriend" She smiles.

"Oh yeah, she's in the army, right" He asks, standing up and walking over to where he has a box.

"Yeah, with my brother" She sighs, taking the box from him, "Thanks Karev, means a lot."

* * *

_Baby!_

_Guess what I found out today! I work with two of your old best friends. Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan. They seem to know a lot about you. I don't really care, but it kinda urks me that Sloan knows more about you than I do. Addison and I have become very good friends because of you._

_So I guess I'm saying thanks for having a past? She came here a few months after I did. She said you two stopped talking, I'm sorry for whatever happened there. I am taking it you're still one good terms since she is my best friend. _

_Sloan told me you two grew up together. He offered to tell me some stories, but I had to turn him down. I need to have you here so you can be all red and embarrassed because of him. I got you something for our one month..._

_It's the big box that's heading your way. I'm looking forward to the call with you on the 27th. I hope this gets there by now. From the way it looks it takes about five days to get to you. Or at least it takes ten days to get a new letter._

_I love the way the letter smells. It smells like sand. You are in the desert right? I know we aren't supposed to talk about it a whole lot and if you can't answer just tell me that. _

_I did look you up last night. I was happy when I didn't find any nudes of you. I was very surprised when Google asked if I meant Carlos Torres's daughter. It doesn't change how I look at you Calliope. You're still you. _

_Addie told me that she took you to get your tattoo and talked you out of getting a 'eat it like it's your birthday' one. I'm glad she did, because it looks beautiful the way it is. Can't believe you were drunk and still got that thing. _

_Thank you again for fight for my freedom. For our freedom. I know you hear it a lot, but you are a hero because of that. _

_Oh, Sloan told me about your parents... I'm sorry honey. I hope they will come around when you get back. I'm going to try to get Mark and Addison to write you some letters too. Still waiting for one from Tim. I hope he's there for when you call me. I miss him a lot. _

_Missing you,_

_Arizona_


	18. Chapter 18

**J****une 27th**

"Torres, you got a box" George says with a smile to the Latina.

"A box" Callie asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and a letter. Today's your lucky day I guess" He chuckles, setting the box down.

"Thanks" Callie smiles, going to the box.

"Yup" He nods, walking away.

"Oh god" Callie smiles as she opens the box.

She pulls out a shirt, the blonde's shirt, _her_ blonde's shirt. Callie pulls it close, smelling the scent of her blonde. She sighs into it, so happy. Then she finds a small box. Brows furrow as she looks at it. She opens it and sees a small ring.

"Holy crap" She mumbles to herself before a small note pops out.

_I just wanted you to have this, I hope you can wear it. It's just a promise that you're mine for the next eleven months, and I really hope longer than that :P_

"What you got Cal" Teddy asks as she walks in with her blond counterpart.

"Can I call now" She asks, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, want me to come too" Tim asks.

"Whatever" Callie shrugs with a smile, walking away and to the room with the one and only phone.

* * *

_"Truly, madly, deeply I am..." _A phone starts singing a song.

_"Foolishly, completely falling..." _

"Don't you dare" Arizona all but screams when the nurse goes to silence the phone.

_"And somehow you kicked all my walls in..."_

"Dr Robbins" The nurse questions.

_"So baby say you'll always keep me..."_

"Answer it and hold it up for me, now" Arizona orders, not looking up from the child she is working on.

_"Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you..."_

The cool of her phone presses against her ear.

"Hey baby" She greets with a smile.

"I'm missed you too, hey I'm in surgery right now, how long do you think you have to talk" Arizona glances up at Alex, silently telling him to help.

"It isn't that bad. I think I'm going to step back and let Karev handle it" She smiles at the man as he realizes what she's saying.

"Wait a sec honey" She chuckles, moving away from the table and allowing Alex to take her spot.

She quickly tells him that all her need to do is throw a few more stitches than close.

"I'm back baby" Arizona says into her phone.

"You better have, it's my favorite one. I wore it all day before I sent it over so it should smell like me. I wish you could send me something back" She nods to Alex, telling that he's done and ready to close.

"It's nothing Calliope, just a ring. If you were here you'd have me around you all the time to keep everybody away, but a ring will do for over there..."

"No" She laughs, "Nobody has their eye on me, everybody knows I'm taken."

"Got that right" Alex mutters.

"Better shut your mouth Dr Karev" Arizona challenges.

He chuckles in response.

"He's good now, just finished the last stitch" Arizona nods to the nurses, telling them to let him go.

"I have to scrub out, don't leave me or anything" She chuckles, walking over to the sinks.

The blonde quickly scrubs out and goes to the nearest on call room for some where to talk in peace. She walks in to find Mark on a bed.

"Mostly alone now" She reports to the phone.

Marks looks up with a raised eyebrow, wondering who the blonde is talking to.

"I don't care that you're rich honey, you're still you" Arizona chuckle.

"Is that Cal" Mark asks, sitting up.

Arizona nods.

"Yeah, that's Mark" Arizona says to the phone.

"Can I talk to her" Mark asks, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Only if I can talk to Tim" The blonde bargains to the other women.

"Here" Arizona hands Mark her phone.

"Cal" He asks the phone.

"I love you too, I never told you about moving up here"

"I followed Addie"

"Yeah," He glances over to the blonde, "She's staring at me with her scary face"

Arizona sighs and rolls her eyes as he hands the phone back.

"Yeah I'll wait" Arizona sighs, leaning against the wall.

"I hear you got a girl there" She chuckles.

"Really? That's all I get" She scoffs.

"Fine, but write me. Right now, go and write me" She orders.

"I love you too"

"Yeah, I told him to write me, but he's not going to. You're going to write me, right" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I miss you too"

"Do you have tooooo?" She whines.

"Take care baby"

"Bye"

The blonde closes her phone and smiles to herself.

"She's got you hooked" Mark chuckles.

"Shut it Sloan" Arizona smiles, knowing it's true.

"It's true" He reasons.

"And your point is" She asks, walking out of the room.

"Never thought I'd see the day" He chuckles, laying back down, "Callie went and got a good one."

* * *

**Note from BigG**

_Sorry no letters today. You might not get an update tomorrow. I might be changing up how we get to look in on their lives. Please bare with me through this **year **of Calzona not seeing each other. _

_There are no big surprises coming. Most of my idea's are taken straight from the show, so everything that will happen can be guessed (Or can it?)._

_Anyways, guess what you guys have done? _

_This had more reviews than any other stories of mine! Yay! _

_It's only behind **Picture**** Perfect** in alerts, so if you wanna... ya know ;)_

_I respond to all my messages so if you have an idea or something you'd like me to do, send me a message. I'm also on Tumblr if you wanna get on there. _

_Happy about tonights episode. Made my day._

_Thanks for reading. Love you guys!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from BigG**

_Sorry. Letters are short and to the point. Trying to speed up to the next big thing. I hope you're okay with it._

**June 27th**

_Hey baby._

_I had fun talking to you today. I have missed your voice. I miss your everything. It's almost been a whole month since I've seen you. I need to send you stuff too. I might be able to get enough money to get you something. I can call in some favors. You'll be getting something good. I may not have the money of my parents, but I got contacts. And friends. _

_Anyways today I got an amazing case. Thirty broken bones for me. I mean I hate to see a guy like that but I like to fix it. I told you about my bones right? Haha. I know I have._

_I miss you._

_Callie xoxox _

* * *

_Dear Mark,_

_It's Callie. I need you to do something for me. I will pay you back, I promise. I need you to go buy a ring. Remember the one I almost got? Can you get something like that? Then leave it in Arizona's office. Oh! I want you to put the tiny piece of paper in there with it too. _

_Thanks Mark. I love you._

_Callie._

* * *

On the tiny piece of paper...

_Told you I got my contacts ;)_

* * *

**July 2nd**

_Hey Cal. _

_What up? I know you got it good with Blondie. I got the ring yesterday. Left it on her while she was sleeping. I bet she'll be overjoyed. She is about everything. Don't even think about paying me back with money Cal. I will never take money from you. I love and miss you. Write your Dad if you can. _

_With love from me and Blondie,_

_Mark._

* * *

_Calliope Torres!_

_How in the world did you do that? I just was in an on call room and it was a normal day. I had just read your letter and I wake up to find that ring on the bed. _

_I love it so much Callie. I want to kiss you so badly right now. It's beautiful and perfect and I just. I'm happy to wait for you baby. _

_I really want details about Tim and Teddy. Get him to write me baby. I'll love you and if you get him to!_

_With lots o love,_

_Arizona._


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: **Sorry I took so long. I'm busy holding myself together with tape and glue. I love you guys for not putting any hate on her for me being so slow. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm just... I don't know how much I'm going to be writing anymore. Things are bad and stuff. I'm sorry.

* * *

**July 7th**

_Hey Baby,_

_Did you have a good 4th? We had a party over here. It was so much fun. Tim finally got it 'in' with the other guys around here. They are all a bit rougher looking and never really got him, but they figure out he's really funny, so now he is hanging out with them a lot. I got another good thing for you, I got him to write a letter! We let off some sparklers, since we can't have fireworks on base yet. They said maybe in a few months, around X-mas we could have them, but not until the fighting settles down. _

_I miss you baby! Teddy said she might write a letter to you too, since you're "Taking away her best friend while being a thousand miles away" I don't care though. I love to look at your picture. I think about how lucky I am to have you waiting for me. I love the ring by the way, so many guys have asked about it. It's nice. _

_This guy, O'Malley, he saw it and now he doesn't flirt with me anymore. It's nice. I mean, he was cute and stuff, but he gets kinda old after a while. Anyways, it works to keep away guys. _

_It feels like forever since I've seen you. I want to kiss you so badly. First thing I do when I come home is kiss you. Well, I might take you in my arms first. I love how you fit in them. _

_Anyways, I'll see what happens when I get there._

_Callie xoxoxoxo_

* * *

_Dear Mark,_

_Thank you so much for doing that. I love you so much for that. I will find a way to make that up to you. Now that I'm taken I don't have any idea what to do to make it up to you, but I will. I hope you stay in Seattle until I come back home. I would love to see you!_

_Have you heard about my dad? He got a f***ing priest to come out and help 'pray away the gay' I love him, but I don't know if he still loves me. I mean... I don't know Mark, I just can't think about him while I'm out here. _

_I do have a question though. How long does it take to fall in love? I think I might love her. I mean, I've only spent like a week with her, but she's waiting or me for a whole year based on that one week. I just. I think I might love her. Do you think it's too soon to say anything? I mean we've been together for a month, we have promise rings, but, can I love her? _

_I'm sorry to throw that on you, but Teddy seems really stubborn about it. The guy she was like in love with, Owen, had a girlfriend the whole time. She was head over heals for him, but he was dating someone else. He was still married though, so I guess it, I don't even know. It's weird to think about. She fell for him, knowing he was married. He then left after his group got blown up, he was the only one left. He went somewhere and got a girlfriend while still talking to Teddy. Teddy finally told him and he told her that he had a girlfriend, nothing about his wife, just about his girfriend. Why the hell am I even telling you that?_

_Oh well, I love you. _

_Callie xoxo_

* * *

_Hey Phoenix,_

_It's Tim, sorry to disappoint you, Torres didn't write you two letters. _

_She made me sit down and write, so I'm writing. _

_I miss you. Call Mom and Dad, tell them I'm fine. _

_I kissed Teddy at the party we had for the 4th. We haven't told anybody yet, but I bet she'll tell Torres soon, so it's better you hear it from me. _

_You'd love her, she'd be a perfect sister for you, just like Torres is the perfect girl for you. _

_I love you,_

_Tim_


	21. Chapter 21

**Note:** Going on a trip until Sunday. Do not know about internet service. Will be working from a phone. Doubt any updates for whole weekend. Thanks for support. Sorry if this story is taking too long. I just... I write what comes to me through this broken mind of mine.

**July 13th**

_Calliope,_

_I had an amazing 4th. Mark, Addie, Owen, Cristina, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Alex, Jo, April, Jackson, and I all went out to Joe's bar and got drunk. It was so much fun, but I don't remember most of it. Eh._

_I woke up in Mark's shirt and freaked out. Cristina told me that we played truth or dare, so I guess it was part of the game. We all stayed at Meredith's house. It's like a frat house over there. Alex, April, Cristina, Derek, Jackson, Jo, and Meredith all live in one house. It's crazy._

_My student, Alex Karev, he has become a fellow for me! He's so sweet. I love him, I mean he has this really bad outside to him. He is always starting fights with the tiny human makers, but he is so good with the tiny humans. _

_Last night he stayed up to play a videogame with this teenager who is stuck on bedrest. There was this one girl who got better and she came back to take him to class for show and tell. He went there, missing one of the biggest surgeries there are, to go sit in a class for his patient. He's perfect for Peds. _

_I'm happy the ring keeps guys away. My ring is keeping the nurses at bay. They act like I'm Sloan. I'm not a whore. I don't think most of them think you're real. In fact they are whispering about me right now, I can see them looking at me. _

_Anyways, I don't care if they think I'm going crazy. I got you. _

_The first thing you do when you come back better be to kiss me. I'll have been waiting for a year. _

_Arizona xoxoxo_

* * *

_Dear Tim,_

_You and Teddy? Really? You really did it?_

_So proud of you bro, finally find the one?_

_Get her to write me. I want to find out if she;s as good as you two say she is. _

_Thanks for writing to me. _

_You should try to do it again, maybe write our parents. _

_Love you,_

_Arizona._

* * *

_Cal,_

_It was no problem to do that for you. You should hear some of the rumors going around about her now though. _

_She is going crazy, her brother died, so she created you, Callie Torres, who just so happens to be famous and well known. _

_The nurses have started a big thing about making her better, but sleeping with her of course. Kinda like how the nurses went against me after a few months of me being here. _

_I am going to stay here for a while. I didn't just follow Addison up here. I came up here for Derek. He's my best friend. I miss him. _

_Write your Dad. He's calling people to ask where you are. He loves you, even if he doesn't show it the best way. I bet a simple "Hi. I'm still gay" would work just fine for him. He just wants to talk to you again. I've talked to him a few times, he misses you Cal. Please write him._

_I think you are in love with Blondie. You asked her to wait a year for you. You don't ask that of just anybody. You should wait until you come home though. Makes it more romantic. _

_Or at least that's what Addison says. You should write her for this girl stuff. I am not a girl, I shouldn't have to do this girl talk. _

_I love you Cal,_

_Mark._


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE** _Thanks for waiting. _

**July 20th**

_Hey baby!_

_I got a great idea. I can sing up to get a web call with people for around X-mas. I know it's far away but they start doing stuff now to prepare. I want to see you. _  
_I miss you. So... so much. _

_Teddy finally told me about her and Tim. They kissed under the fireworks. So cute. She said she'd write you, so you might get one from her. _  
_I think you're going to love her. You better not fall for her though, I call that. _

_I'm happy you're making more friends and stuff. Mark is a good guy. Addie and I were friends since she got with Derek. I guess he's a big shot down there. I'm that up to date on what's happening there. _

_If you haven't figured it out yet Derek and I are friends because of our parents. My parents took Mark in, his parents aren't around anymore... My parents are really good people most of the time so they took him in. We were teens when that happened, kinda sex buddies... He became a good friend. I love him, but he's nothing compared to you._

_When I get back I'll come and show those nurses that I'm real and the ones that try to sleep with you will get the Torres method. _

_I can't wait to kiss you_

_Calliope xoxoxo_

* * *

_Dear Mark_

_I am writing my dad. Not happy about it, but I will._

_Get the names of the people saying I'm not real and trying to sleep with her. I'll give then the old Torres method. _

_Tell Addie to write me. I'm not sure where she lives, so give her this address and tell her to write me. _

_I love you._

_Callie xoxo_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm still alive. I found an amazing girl, no, women. She's so beautiful and I'm in love with her. Sorry but that's not going to change Daddy. _

_I love you, but this is who I am._

_Callie._

* * *

_Dear Phoenix,_

_I wrote our parents a while back. Don't worry about it. _

_Teddy and I are going good. She gets out of here in about a month. I think she's heading out your way. She wants to help Owen out with some stuff and see how good Yang is, who ever that is. I love you._

_Tim._

* * *

_Dear Arizona_

_I am Teddy Altman. Tim and Torres have told me to write you. They say your nice, but I don't know. I guess it's up to you to ask me things as I am out here with your girl and bro. _

_You totally scores with Torres by the way. She's amazing. Except when she's mad. She's f***ing scary then. Well... I guess that's it. _

_Bye,_

_T. A._


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: **_Sorry. I had a mental breakdown last night. I am lucky to have my computer to help. Not that you should really care about what's going on with me. _

_I'm not sure when I will be back up to writing. I'm going to type out a story I already have down and put it up, but nothing new at this point. _

_Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow, but no promises. So if you don't hear from me... Hope for the best._

_Thanks for reading _

**July 27th**

_Calliope,_

_I would love to have a web call with you. Do you get anymore calls anytime soon? I wanna hear your voice sometime before X-mas..._

_I got a letter from Teddy. She told me I scored with you, which I already know :) _

_Don't even think about me falling for her. I've already fallen for someone else. I just hope she feels the same as I do. You see, she's far away and I never get to see her, but I know she is wayy better than Teddy is._

_So yeah..._

_Mark isn't rich? He acts like he is. Maybe that's just the man in him. Ick._

_I mean, I don't hate men, it's just, they are so gross! Do you get what I mean? God I hope you do. _

_I have found that Derek is a really awesome guy. His nickname is McDreamy. I finally got to work with him on a case and he is so great. I understand the nickname now that I've meet him. _

_The nurses mean well Calliope. They just weren't expecting me to come back from a visit home claiming I meet the very well known Callie Torres and that she writes me all the time. I get where they are coming from babe. They don't need whatever the Torres method is. _

_I can't wait to be wrapped in your arms again._

_Arizona xoxoxo_

* * *

_Hey Cals,_

_I gave Addie your stuff. I gave her the need to know about the situation. She wrote you too. _

_I will write down names and show you the people when you get here. No reason to give you names for you to think about. The gossip has died down a bit. _

_Now Arizona is just crazy and made you up to stop sleeping around._

_Who cares? Nobody has cared enough to ask me. I'd love to tell everybody about you and stuff, but nobody has even asked. You'd think it would have gotten around that she called you during a surgery, but I guess Karev isn't one to talk to a lot of people. _

_I love you_

_Mark._

* * *

_Callie Torres!_

_How dare you not talk to your parents! I had to tell your dad about Arizona! _

_You can not hide that women, she is amazing._

_See, she's wearing off on me. I don't say amazing or awesome, but when I'm with her I am always saying it._

_Don't screw this one up Torres, she's a good one._

_You have to tell her that she has your heart, but you can't say it. No way you can have first 'I love you's from a letter._

_Maybe you should wait for her to say it..._

_I mean, isn't that what always happens..._

_You wear your heart on your sleeve Torres, I think Robbins is worth being careful for, she's amazing. No need to scare her off._

_Just say it first when you see her if you feel the need to do it. Face to face is the best Torres._

_Anyways, I'm here and waiting for you to get back. _

_I love you,_

_Addison_

* * *

_Tim,_

_Mom called me to tell me about Teddy. How she thinks you two sound so perfect. _

_I'm sorry if I come off badly but I'm not going to welcome her with open arms just because you and Calliope like her. I'll be the judge of if she's good enough for you. _

_Her coming out here to help her Owen is bad. He's hot. Like military hot. You are city boy cute. I got help from Addison in describing that._

_I love you._

_Arizona._

* * *

_Hello Teddy,_

_I am Calliope's girlfriend and Tim's sister. I apologize if I come on strong, but I need to hear from some people about your job. Past records. The whole deal. I need to know where you've been. Who you've been with. And everything in between._

_To start off with, why do you like my dork of a brother?_

_Secondly, are you coming out to SGMW for Owen Hunt?_

_I will find out if you're lying,_

_Arizona Robbins._

* * *

_Miss Arizona Robbins,_

_I am Carlos Torres. I have heard some people talk of you dating my daughter, Calliope. _

_I want you to end all contact with her straight away. How does a million dollars sound to you? That is what the check is for. Take the money and leave her Miss Robbins. It shouldn't be hard considering she's across the sea from you. _

_Thank you for doing as I ask._

_My best regards,_

_Carlos Torres._


	24. Chapter 24

**Note **_Thanks for caring about me. This one is to stop me from having a mental breakdown. I went head first into this one, so I hope you like it._

**August 3rd**

_Arizona,_

_I get a call again on the 1st of next month, but Tim has one on the 21st and he said he was going to call you. _

_I don't think he wrote to you yet, him and Teddy have been talking a lot. She leaves on the 27th. _

_She showed me the letter you wrote..._

_Well, kinda... I'm a little, um, protective. She was saying you were kinda rude..._

_You kinda were baby..._

_Anyways, she wrote you back so I hope everything goes okay between you two. I know as soon as you really meet her you'll love her. _

_I know how Mark acts, but that's just Mark. He knows that he cleans up nice, and when he looks nice her gets dirty, so yeah..._

_I understand what you're saying about men, but I hope you realize I'm not gay. _

_I'm bisexal. _

_I know there are some lebians out there that are against bi people, but I know (well hope) you aren't one of them._

_McDreamy? Wow. Never heard that one before. _

_And who is this girl you're falling for?! I already called that! When I get out there I'll be sure to give her the Torres method, I'm sure that'll keep her away for a while._

_I can't wait to wake up with your hair all up in my face,_

_Callie_

* * *

_Addie, _

_Wow, I missed you too!_

_I am not talking to my dad... He isn't all for me dating women, so I haven't had the chance to talk to him about Arizona._

_I was with her for a whole week and when I got back over here the guys started teasing me about saying awesome._

_She's so perky and stuff. It took me a while to make a move, I'm not a perky person. I'm dark, badass and sh*t. _

_Anyways, I just sent my dad a letter and he hasn't responded._

_Tell Mark I said hi. I didn't write to him yet. I don't really want to talk to him about Arizona. I'm not sure if they see eye to eye._

_I'll wait to say I love you until I see her again. _

_Thanks for the advise,_

_Callie_

* * *

_Robbins,_

_Okay, now let's go into my past first._

_I joined the army shortly after 9/11 and the death of my best friend. Before that I had been studying to become a doctor._

_I have been in the army for years and have been all over Europe and some parts of Africa._

_My and Owen meet in the army. He became my best friend, I confess I fell for him. _

_He is now with Dr. Yang and very happy. I am happy for him and I do not love him like that anymore._

_You're dork of a brother is amazing. Yes, he is 'city cute' and I usually go for 'army hot' but Tim puts a smile on my face._

_Tim is so sweet, and from what Callie tells me, is a lot like you are, childish._

_I am coming back to Seattle Grace Mercy West because Owen has asked me to come and mentor his girlfriend, Dr. Yang. She is going into Cardio, and I am a Cardio God, or so they say._

_Ask anything else, I will answer with the truth,_

_Altman._

* * *

_Mr. Torres,_

_This is Dr. Arizona Robbins, I am, in fact, dating your daughter._

_She is amazing. I know you might not understand how she could all of the sudden like girls, I have heard about her many boyfriends from the years gone by, but she is still your Calliope._

_She is brave, going out to the war zone so me and you can sleep in peace at night. She asked me to wait a whole year for her to come back home, which I was too afraid to do._

_I haven't known your daughter for very long Sir, but I know no amount of money if worth the chance I have with her._

_I can not just stop talking to your daughter, she means too much to me. _

_I remember when I came out to my family, they are really into honoring our wonderful country. In fact I was named after a ship that got bombed at Pearl Harbor, the U. S. S. Arizona. My grandfather was on that ship and saved 19 men before he drowned.  
_

_When my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, of the United States Marine Corp, heard that I was a lesbian, he said he had only one question. I was prepared for, "How fast can you get the hell out of my house?" But instead, it was, "Are you still who I raised you to be?" _

_My father raised me to be a good man in a storm, to protect the things I love. I will protect your daughter with everything I have._

_Even if I have to protect her from her own family._

_Bend for your daughter like my father bent for me. I know you're religious, but love makes a family, not the religion, not what you believe in._

_I know you love your daughter. I know you're just trying to look out for her._

_Sometimes we try to makes things better and we have no idea that we are actually causing more pain._

_I hope you realize your mistake and write Calliope soon. I bet she misses you just as much as you miss her._

_Best regards,_

_Dr. Arizona Robbins_


	25. Chapter 25

**August 10th**

_Hey baby,_

_Tim should write me to make sure I'm free on the 21st. _

_I am but don't tell him that._

_I apologize if I came on a little too strong... I tend to do that sometimes..._

_I hope I didn't ruin the chance of a friendship. I don't want to get on the bad side of a Cardo God. Peds seems to need a lot of Cardo this year... At least we have Dr. Yang. She is amazing. Someday she's going to win the Harper Avery, I just know it. She's really good. She was better than our last 'Cardo God' _

_Anyways... I wrote to her and stuff.. I just like to keep him safe from people..._

_I know you're not a lesbian Calliope. I had heard about you and your many boyfriend and stuff... _

_I don't care about your past, I just know I want to part of your future._

_You better not hurt this girl, in fact I'm counting on you to keep her safe for me._

_I miss you,_

_Arizona_

* * *

_Callie,_

_You know I missed you. I just don't want you to keep Arizona a secret. She's good for you. _

_Perky Robbins rubbed off on badass Torres? I want to see that._

_I'm pretty sure your dad wrote Arizona. She wouldn't tell me about it. Said it was personal._

_Mark and Arizona have butted heads a lot, but they are trying to make it work._

_I love you,_

_Addison_

* * *

_Dear Teddy,_

_I am sorry I came on so strong. I tend to do that when I think someone needs to be protected. I'm sorry._

_I'm looking forward to meeting you. Calliope says I'll love you. _

_I hope she's right,_

_Arizona_

* * *

_Mija,_

_What took you so long to write? I missed you so much._

_I called Addison and talked.. She told me about Miss Robbins. I wrote to her._

_I gave her a check and demanded she get out of your life. She wrote me back and sent the money back._

_She said she protects the things she loves, so she will protect you from me._

_Her words brought something out in me._

_She made me realize that you are still my little girl. You accept Jesus as your savoir. I shouldn't be one to judge. Only God can judge you. _

_I am so sorry Mija. I hope you can forgive me._

_I love you,_

_Daddy. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: **_There might be a time jump in this, maybe not. I am trying to hurry this along, but they are apart for a whole year so... It's dragging on for them too. _

_I'm so sorry my little Calliope, I don't want to keep you away for so long. I really want you back home with Arizona. _

_I'm so sorry. _

* * *

**August 17th.**

_Arizona,_

_Don't worry about coming on strong. I understand being uneasy about me. I get out of here in like a week. I'll make sure to try and see you. You're in Peds right I'll ask Torres._

_Let's put all this behind us, you seem nice and stuff._

_Teddy_

* * *

_Oh my god Addie,_

_My Dad wrote Arizona telling her to leave me alone for good. He said he offered her money. My Dad offered her money! I don't even know what to say about that._

_Like oh my gosh._

_Teddy is leaving me out here with Tim and I don't know how I'm going to make it without her to keep me sane._

_Has Arizona said anything about it? Did she take the money? Oh my gosh. My Dad could not ruin this for me._

_I'm freaking!_

_Cal_

* * *

_Zona,_

_I signed up for a call on the 21st. If you want it to be you then get free._

_I love you._

_Tim._

* * *

_Daddy_

_I swear if you ruined my relationship with Arizona I am done. I am willing to forgive you for everything else but Arizona is... Dad, she's amazing._

_She's got this magical smile that just lights up the whole room when she walks in. She fits perfectly in my arms... I just..._

_Dad, if you messed this up for me, I don't know if I can forgive you._

_I do love you._

_Calliope._

* * *

_Baby,_

_I am so sorry for my dad. I didn't know he knew who you were. I mean I wasn't trying to hide you or anything but we weren't talking and stuff. I just I'm so sorry Arizona._

_I hope he didn't run you off, because you mean so much to me._

_I'm so sorry._

_Please forgive me._

_I wish I could talk to you and tell you how sorry I really am. I just..._

_I can't lose you over this baby._

_I can't do it._

_Callie xoxoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: **_Got to say, I love this one!_

_Read at the end for more news!_

**August 21st**

Arizona sighs as she stretches out on her bed.

"So big" She mumbles to herself.

She rolls over and looks at the time, 11:13 AM.

She sighs and rolls out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Crap" She mutters, "Maybe rolling out of bed isn't the best thing to do."

She lifts herself up, stretching her arms and walking over to her dresser. She puts on a pair of sweats and a tank top, nobody is going to be showing up anyways, and she doesn't plan on going out.

A knock on the door interrupts her morning, well late morning, routine. She groans, but walks over to the door opening it with no smile.

As soon as she see's who it is she smiles, he dimples popping.

"Thank you, have an awesome day" She says, taking the mail.

She looks at them all, deciding to leave Calliope's for last. She tears open Tim's and quickly reads the short letter.

"Oh Tim" She laughs.

Then she moves on the Teddy's letter.

"Six more days until she comes" She shakes her head, seems so weird to meet this 'Teddy' without Tim or Calliope with her too.

Then finally Callie's.

"Oh my gosh" She whispers at the scrawled writing.

Arizona can tell Callie must have been frantic, her writing is always so nice, but this could pass for a middle schoolers.

"Oh Calliope" She sighs when she notices the water marks on the paper.

_Hello Beautiful_

The sound of the Jonas brothers singing fills the room.

_It's been a long time_

Arizona quickly runs back to her bedroom, where her phone is somewhere.

_Since my phone's rung, and you've been on that line_

"Found it!" Arizona yells, holding up her phone.

_I've been missin' you_

Arizona quickly answers the phone, eager to hear from the army base, as that song is set for Callie's number that she calls from.

"Hi" Arizona answers, happiness in her voice.

"Hey Flagstaff" The voice of her brother teases through the phone.

"Hey Tim" Arizona can't help the smile that crosses her face.

"I think Torres is going to use up all my time with you, so I'll say goodbye now."

"I love you Tim, keep safe for me" Arizona reminds him, as always.

"I love you too sis, I'll keep Torres safe too. Keep an eye out for my girl when she gets there for me"

"I will" Arizona chuckles.

"Here's Torres" Tim informs as he gives the phone to the Latina, who had been listening to everything from the corner of the room.

"Arizona" Callie questions.

"Calliope" Arizona sighs, her heart aches, she can hear hurt in Callie's voice.

"I'm so sorry about my dad. I don't even know about what happened I just, I guess he heard about you from Addison and and then he wrote you and offered you money and I can't believe him and I just am so upset with him, I can't get over what he did..."

Arizona smiles as she listens to the Latina ramble on about her dad for a few minutes.

"You're cute" Arizona says, interrupting the Latina's ramble.

"What" Callie questions, her voice giving away that she's in tears.

"It's fine Calliope. I got a letter from your dad, not from you. I understand it wasn't you. It wasn't bad. It was sweet in a way, he was trying to look out for his daughter. I mean, offering me money to stay away was really bad, but I think he just meant the best. Stop freaking out Calliope. You're perfect. You haven't done anything wrong honey" Arizona soothes her girlfriend.

"I didn't" Callie questions, doubt in her voice.

"No, you did everything just fine honey" Arizona reassures.

"Okay" Callie sighs, wiping away some tears.

"I love-" Arizona bites her bottom lip, stopping whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"What did you say" Callie questions.

"Nothing baby" Arizona lies.

"I miss your dimples" Callie points out.

"Do you want a picture that has me smiling" Arizona chuckles.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Callie chuckles sadly.

"Okay, I'll find take one and send it with your next letter."

"I can't wait for Christmas, I'll be able to see you while we talk" Callie points out with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be down with my parents again, so maybe Tim will let you use some of his time then too"

"He'll most likely be calling Teddy" Callie points out.

"I'll bring her home with me" Arizona shrugs, anything to have more time with Calliope.

"I think I have to go now" Callie sighs.

"Only four months until I see you again baby" Arizona points out.

"Four months" Callie smiles.

"See you then, bye" Arizona smiles sadly.

"Bye baby" Callie sighs, getting off the phone.

"Oh my fucking god Arizona" Arizona mumbles to herself.

"I almost said I love you over the phone. Are you serious? You can't say I love you over the fucking phone. That's so un romantic. I have to make this real. Face to face. I need to see her face to say it. She needs to see mine. We have to do it right" Arizona mumbles to herself, walking all over the room.

"Calm down, sit down" She orders herself.

So Arizona sits down where she is, on the ground, while the bed is less than a foot away, she is on the ground, and on a remote.

"Crap" She mumbles, throwing it on the bed.

"Just breathe" She mumbles, taking a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Calliope Torres" She says calmly.

* * *

**NOTE:**_ Okay guys,_ _so now is the time where you get mad at me. I'm putting this story on hold so I can finish 'Forever is a Long Time'. _

_If you want this one to hurry up, then go post on that one to urge me on, so I can finish it and get back to this one._

_Thanks for the reviews, I love to read what you think, makes my day, well on good days. _

_I love you guys. _

_Thank you so much._


End file.
